


as long as you're okay

by moonvinyl



Series: what defines a home? [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonvinyl/pseuds/moonvinyl
Summary: sometimes, soobin doesn't know what to say. other times, taehyun is the one who doesn't know the right words to say.but it's okay — they'll always find comfort in each other at the end of the day.(or: home is a place where you do not need to worry about hiding anything about yourself. because home will love every little piece of you, no matter what.)
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun
Series: what defines a home? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957483
Comments: 9
Kudos: 84





	as long as you're okay

the first time that taehyun had started to grow oddly fond towards their leader, it was the time when they were still weeks in before their debut.

he distinctly remembers that night — the cold night air that was drifting through the slightly open window in the living room had sunk its teeth onto his skin and it left him with a shiver running down his spine. taehyun couldn't sleep all that well that day; he blamed it on the trail of adrenaline left in him after the exhausting day of running through schedules to prepare for their debut. though the tiredness had tightly wrapped itself around his bones, he couldn't lull himself back to sleep.

taehyun stumbled right out of his bed that day, a blanket loosely wrapped around his shoulders. the dorm they were staying at that time wasn't huge but it was enough for the five of them. as he stepped right out of the bedroom, he could see a flicker of light in the kitchen. a frown creased along his features, quickly taking note of the time written on the nearby clock.

"why would anybody be up at 1:30 in the morning?" taehyun heaved out a sigh, a shallow breath leaving his lips. "our schedules will start at 6:45." he called out, wanting to draw out the member that was caught red-handed for staying up late at night.

when the lack of reply echoed back at him, a groan left his lips as he walked over to the tiny kitchen, not even taking a few steps before he caught sight of the familiar figure. "hyung?" the surprise was etched in his tone, eyes going wide as his gaze fell on the older boy. "soobin hyung, why are you still awake?"

it was obvious that soobin wasn't expecting anyone to be awake at this time too. he clumsily let the spoon hit the edge of the bowl, knocking it accidentally on the surface of the table. the sound reverberated through their silent dorm and the rush of panic ran through soobin's veins as his eyes nervously lingered on the bedroom door.

"everyone's asleep." taehyun answered him and that seemed to put soobin's nerves at ease. a sigh of relief escaped his lips as taehyun crossed the distance between them, settling on the empty seat beside him.

"sorry, i couldn't sleep since i felt a little nervous. i ended up buying this," he gestured to the bowl of bingsu in front of them, teeth sinking onto his lower lip, "i would have bought more if i knew that you were still awake."

"it's fine." taehyun allowed a soft laugh to leave his lips, his chest feeling much lighter than before. when his gaze fell on soobin, he felt a rush of comfort collide in his ribcage at the sight of the sweet smile that was painted along soobin's features.

"do you want some though?"

soobin nudged over a spoon to taehyun's side, to which the younger one grabbed onto with a silent gratitude for his leader. it didn't take a second before taehyun had indulged himself in the cold treat, feeling yesterday's worries and exhaustion melt away. he didn't even notice that soobin had barely touched the treat, only glancing at him with a fond smile as he pushed the bowl closer to taehyun.

it didn't quite occur to him how much soobin loved taking care of him. not only when it comes to taehyun — soobin loves taking care of all of them, making sure that they're always comforted and happy. especially in a stressful time like this when their debut date was approaching, everyone was bound to fall into a series of worried thoughts that they were afraid to voice out.

but soobin was always there for them. he always had been, since the very start.

as taehyun finished the cold, sweet treat, he spared a glance at his leader. soobin looked more exhausted than before and taehyun could feel the slight tug at his heartstrings. he reached out, fingers gently grazing along his cheek before he eventually brushed away his strands from his forehead.

soobin silently gazed back at him as a smile lingered on his lips. taehyun couldn't help but feel the ache of gratitude settle in his chest, wanting to help soothe soobin's own worries and doubts.

"thank you, hyung." taehyun murmured, his voice as quiet as ever.

the older boy narrowed his eyes slightly, clearly confused at his words. "what for?" he stole a glance at the now empty container before pointing at it, "for the bingsu? it's fine, it wasn't that expensive—"

"no, i mean," taehyun was suddenly nervous. he knew that soobin had told him for so many times already that he wanted to say anything, he could say it in front of him. but emotions could be overwhelming and they were enough to make the words dissipate from his lips.

as he stared at soobin, he once again caught sight of that same reassuring smile that he grew to be so fond of. it eased the storm of emotions within him as he heaved out a quiet sigh, reaching out to let their fingers tangle. it made his heart skip a beat beneath his chest but he tried hard not to think about it too much. even if the way soobin ran his thumb across his knuckles was distracting and made him feel incredibly warm.

"thank you for being our strength, hyung. you're doing such a great job in being our leader." taehyun couldn't forget the way soobin's eyes lit up that night, clearly elated at the sound of his words.

"really? do you mean that?"

"yes," taehyun swallowed the lump residing in his throat as he felt the corners of his lips curve into a smile. "i don't regret choosing you as our leader."

this time, the silence stretched between them for so long that taehyun almost became worried. but as his eyes fell on him, soobin leaned forward and wrapped his arms securely around his frame, pulling him flushed against his body. it made taehyun's heart rise to his throat, beating so awfully fast as the warmth bloomed in his chest.

when soobin pulled away, he was smiling so widely, the happiness written on his expression. "that means a lot to me, taehyunie."

taehyun wanted to say more — he had so many words that were lying on his lips. but somehow, that night, the silence felt so comforting for the two of them. even as they cleaned up the tiny kitchen and retired to their own beds for the night, taehyun could still feel the way his heart fell through his ribcage. the warmth circulated through every vein in his body, reminding him how at home he felt with soobin.

it was the one thought that echoed in the corners of his mind, right before he fell asleep.

soobin is so wonderful.

and all taehyun wants is to remind him that every single day.

/

their midnight snacks didn't end that night.

the routine of staying up late at night and ordering what they craved for the most at that time is something that taehyun constantly looks forward to. sometimes, the other members will stay up with them and hurriedly grab their share of their own snacks before hurrying over to their own rooms.

in the end, it's soobin and taehyun sitting in that same tiny table, in the middle of the tiny kitchen.

taehyun always finds comfort in this. though sometimes, he feels a little more exhausted than usual, he still finds himself staying up later so he could eat with him. he knows that soobin craves for the company at times — especially on the days when he didn't have anyone to talk to about what's going through his mind.

at times, they'll share a bowl of ice cream as soobin quietly talks about his worries as a leader of their group. he's a worrier when he speaks about the future, thoughts running so wildly that he couldn't trace his way back to where it first started. but taehyun is there to calm him down, hold his hand tightly and keep him grounded.

"i'm sorry," soobin says out loud one night as they finish up another cold and sweet treat. taehyun gently lets the spoon knock against the edge of the bowl, eyebrows furrowing the slightest though he doesn't say anything.

"i feel like," taehyun can see the way he flinches, clearly nervous as he stares down at the patterns on the table. "i worry too much these days. i always end up bothering you and i feel like i shouldn't be doing that since i'm the leader. you guys should be the ones coming to me and venting to me about what's going through your minds. not the other way around."

soobin is obviously on edge, from the way he can't stop tapping his foot on the floor and the way his gaze flickers from the bowl to the surface of the table. he has so much on his mind and taehyun feels drawn to him all over again. he doesn't like that look on soobin's face — he looks pressured and more exhausted than before. although they barely have schedules for the past days, he's still worrying about a lot of things.

with little to no hesitation, taehyun stands from his seat, knocking the chair back a little. the sound catches soobin's attention as he glances at him curiously, blinking rapidly as he watches the way taehyun hurries over to him. what he didn't expect is for taehyun to immediately crash against his chest, wrapping his arms around soobin's larger frame to pull him in for a tight hug.

it's adorable how he tries to make soobin feel warm and comforted as he lets him rest his head against his chest. soobin can't help but burst into a fit of giggles, his chest already feeling much lighter at the affectionate gesture. he can't help but wrap his own arms around taehyun's figure, willingly burying his face on his chest, like how taehyun wanted him to do.

a sigh falls from taehyun's lips as he gently runs his fingers through soobin's strands, voice as quiet as a murmur, "hyung, you don't have to feel guilty. you're doing so great. i told you before that you can always come to me if you need someone to talk to, right?" taehyun pulls away just enough so soobin can look at him properly. he gently reaches out to brush away his strands, leaning in to leave a fleeting kiss on his forehead. though it's as light as a feather's touch, it still leaves soobin with an ache in his chest as the heat rushes to his cheeks.

his heart stumbles right out of his ribcage, hearing the loud echo of  _ thump, thump, thump _ around the kitchen at one in the morning. it drowns out every other sound around him, with the exception of taehyun's sweet words hanging onto the atmosphere.

"i'll always be here for you, hyung. i promise i won't leave you."

_i promise_. those words weigh heavily for soobin and to hear taehyun say them with so much assurance and confidence in his voice, he can't help but believe in him. because taehyun is always like that — someone that he can rely on.

but somehow, soobin can't say anything that night. all the words have vanished from his lips and all that he could ever say now is, "thank you, taehyun."

taehyun wouldn't admit it out loud but hearing those words from soobin is always enough for him. having him so close like this enough for taehyun to feel like he's at ease, that there are no more troubles for him.

it's just him and soobin sitting by the kitchen table, under the hazy glow of the light.

as taehyun quietly pulls soobin back into his arms, he feels his heart cease in beating so fast. it beats calmly, like nothing could ever make the worries and doubts rise up in him. he feels safe when he has soobin so close to him like this. 

it makes taehyun feel like he has finally found a home in soobin. 

he hopes that soobin can find a home in him too.

a home that he could always find his way back to, no matter what happens. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as i enjoyed writing this! ♡


End file.
